Quelques souvenirs de Noël de Lucius Malfoy
by CyCy-Lupin
Summary: OneShot... LM est à Azkaban le soir de Noël. Quelles sont donc ses pensées ?


HP et l'ensemble de son univers appartient à JK Rowling.

N / A : Cette - courte - histoire n'en est pas vraiment une ... Elle est le résultat d'un concours d'écriture de Noël (gagné par moi ) organisé sur le forum RHP (c'est pq certains mots soulignés sont assez étranges ). Malgré tout, j'avais envie de la partager avec tous ceux qui aiment et apprécient Lucius Malfoy à sa juste valeur ... Et les autres aussi, peut-être ?

* * *

**Quelques souvenirs de Noël de Lucius Malfoy …**

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy se retroussèrent, éclairant son pâle visage aristocratique d'un sourire sinistre – un sourire sans joie – tandis qu'il faisait mentalement le récapitulatif de sa situation présente.

Voilà six mois qu'il avait été fait prisonnier – à cause de ce chien galeux de Potter autant que de celle des pseudos détectives du Ministère de la Magie qui avaient conclu à son implication dans le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui – (Ridicule !) Six mois qu'il était incarcéré à Azkaban, devenu un véritable repaire d'Aurors depuis que les Détraqueurs en avaient été bannis …

Non que cette journée fût pire que celle d'hier ou celle d'avant-hier ou celle d'avant avant-hier … Cependant, si ses comptes étaient exacts – et Lucius se trompait rarement – aujourd'hui était le 25 décembre, le jour de Noël.

Bien sûr, la Noble et Illustre Famille des Malfoy ne s'était jamais abaissée à fêter cette tradition Moldue insipide qui consistait à surcharger un arbre de décorations hideuses et à travestir un gros homme en bonhomme rouge hilare … Évidemment, non. Ils laissaient cela à des gens du commun tels que Hagrid, Dumbledore ou ces imbéciles de Weasley ! Néanmoins, la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre ainsi que les jours qui précédaient cette date, revêtaient un caractère très particulier aux yeux de Lucius et de l'ensemble des sorciers de Grande Bretagne qui suivaient encore les pratiques magiques ancestrales.

En effet, c'était la nuit la plus longue du calendrier lunaire. La nuit, où au douzième coup de minuit, les étoiles s'éteignaient pendant plusieurs minutes. La nuit où les forces de l'ombre étaient à leur paroxysme … Il était alors du devoir de tout sorcier digne de ce nom d'effectuer un pèlerinage sur le site hautement symbolique de Stonehenge. Une courte cérémonie au centre de l'arc de cercle des mégalithes géants permettait – disait-on – de ressourcer sa magie (noire) … Dans tous les cas, c'était l'occasion pour tous de réaffirmer des liens d'amitié (d'allégeance) à la famille Malfoy, l'une des plus anciennes gardiennes du site. Que le chef du clan soit à Azkaban n'y changerait rien …

Lucius soupira d'exaspération à cette pensée : probablement la fière Nacissa avait-elle déjà préparé la venue de leurs innombrables visiteurs en parant le Manoir Malfoy de ses plus beaux atours … Comme il aurait aimé s'y trouver ce soir, plutôt que dans cette infâme cellule, couché sur un vieux matelas puant et rongé par la vermine ! Comme il aurait aimé bénéficier du feu d'Enfer qui brûlait certainement dans ses cheminées alors que lui-même grelottait de froid. Ses pieds surtout, simplement protégés par une paire de chaussettes en flanelle élimée, étaient glacés. Effectivement, malgré le manque de dignité que cela conférait à un homme de sa trempe, Lucius avait monnayé ses belles bottes en cuir d'Elfe de Maison contre des nouvelles de l'extérieur données par un gardien familier à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un instant, il imagina le Manoir illuminé de mille feux par les bons soins de sa fidèle épouse, billant dans le nuit comme un phare au milieu de la tempête … Chaque vitrail géant éclairé de l'intérieur miroitant comme un kaléidoscope grandeur nature … Et, trêve de détails triviaux, Lucius sentit son estomac se tordre à la pensée du gargantuesque festin de Noël préparé par ses Elfes : gibiers farcis, légumes frais, liqueurs exquises … Tandis que sur le sol de sa cellule, le narguait un bol d'eau saumâtre recouvert d'une telle couche de glace qu'un pingouin miniature aurait pu s'y promener à son aise. Et encore ! Le manque d'eau n'était pas la pire des choses dont Lucius ait à se plaindre ! Bien au contraire, la nourriture, composée d'une espèce de gâteau particulièrement odorant que le gardien nommait un 'Kloug' et d'une pâte grumeleuse non identifiable, était proprement répugnante même pour des sens moins délicats que ceux d'un Malfoy …

Son esprit s'évadant vers quelque songe moins délétère, Lucius espéra que Narcissa n'avait pas oublié ses recommandations sur le cadeau de Noël de Drago … Certes, les Malfoy ne célébraient pas cette fête. Néanmoins, comme ses propres parents avant lui, Lucius veillait chaque année à ce que son héritier reçoive les choses les plus coûteuses et les plus originales afin qu'il les ramène à Poudlard à l'issu des vacances d'hiver – les Malfoy se devaient d'entretenir leur réputation – … Avec un sourire – nostalgique cette fois-ci – Lucius se remémora cette période de son existence : les Noëls de sa jeunesse …

À l'âge de 6 ans, un oncle de Lucius suspecté par la famille de s'être fourvoyé avec une femme moldue, avait offert au petit garçon un crocodile exotique assez féroce et hors de prix, dans l'espoir de regagner la confiance du clan Malfoy. Vaine tentative. Lucius avait quand même été autorisé à conserver le reptile … jusqu'à ce que sa mère découvre qu'il était à l'origine de la fâcheuse disparition d'une dizaine de ses Elfes de Maison … Alors, le crocodile avait été sévèrement puni puis renvoyé à la veuve de feu son oncle. Sans muselière.

À 11 ans, Lucius avait reçu l'atelier du Petit Taxidermiste magique. Aaahhh … Que d'heures enchanteresses avait-il passé avec Evan Rosier et Bellatrix, ses complices de l'époque ! Il avait notamment en mémoire un certain ornithorynque empaillé, pourvu d'une épaisse fourrure brune qui leur avait donné particulièrement de travail … Probablement se trouvait-il encore quelque part dans le grenier. Lucius songea que, quand il serait sorti d'ici – ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'arriver bientôt – il le rechercherait peut-être …

Il y avait aussi cette fois mémorable (il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans) où, sur le Chemin de Traverse décoré de sapins rouges et verts flamboyants, Lucius et son père avaient croisé le jeune Arthur Weasley et son propre père. Les rouquins avaient dans leurs sacoches des choses tellement ridicules, à peine emballées dans des papiers tellement tape-à-l'œil que les deux Malfoy n'avaient évidemment pu s'empêcher de leur dire leur pensée … Un objet fort encombrant parmi les autres avait notamment attiré leur attention : sorte d'engin métallique composé d'une boîte ronde et grise reliée par un long tuyau en caoutchouc marron. Comme le jeune Lucius ignorait totalement l'identité de la chose visiblement d'origine moldue, il s'était entendu expliquer par Mr Weasley Senior qu'il s'agissait d'un « aspirateur » servant à « ramasser la poussière ».

Aaaahhh … Quel souvenir ! Le père et le fils en avaient plaisanté pendant des mois ! À la réflexion, c'était l'un des rares moments de complicité que Lucius se rappelait avoir jamais partagé avec son père … Rien que pour cette raison, Lucius se dit que finalement, Noël valait peut-être la peine d'être (un peu) célébré …

* * *

Vos impressions seront les bienvenues ! 


End file.
